Un pegaso mas Cap 2
by taz.plas
Summary: SEGUNDO CAPITULO DEL FANFIC, me tarde un poquito por que estaba algo ocupado con la escuela, la misma advertencia mezclare contenido de MLP con Naruto pero todo es de mi creacion y con apoyo de mi amiga Saski para las portadas, este tambien contiene lemmon. Portadas por: /


Capitulo 2. Una nueva-vieja vida.

Una ligera brisa y algunos ruidos me despiertan, estoy en una cama no se en donde, me paro de repente y escucho ruidos desde otra puerta –Qui…quien esta….ahi-, de repente ella sale, la pony de ayer Cloud me parece recordar, -Que bueno que despertaste ya llevas casi doce horas dormido, no pensé te agotaras tanto-, no pongo mucha atención a lo que me dice esta recién salida del baño todavía sigue un poco humeda su crin, -Black me estas haciendo caso?-, -Eh, que paso-, -Te dije que si estabas muy cansado por lo de ayer-, -Claro que no simplemente he viajado mucho y una parada repentina ya necesitaba ese descanso-, por un momento se me queda viendo examinándome –Te me haces muy conocido pero no se de donde… el agua esta caliente quieres bañarte?-, -Gracias por la amabilidad pero me tengo que ir siento que te molesto-, -O sea me haces sentir la gloria y después te vas asi nomas nada nada metete a bañar-, suspiro," a esta pony que le pasa aunque debo admitir lo de anoche fue maravilloso y ella es muy linda y demasiado sexy…demasiado", me meto tanto en mis pensamientos que no siento mi miembro crecer hasta que siento que alguien lo toca vuelvo a la realidad, -En que andas pensando que te excita tanto?-, -Na…nada-, -Vamos dimelo creo lo que paso ayer nos dio mas confianza no?-, -Estaba pensando en lo linda que eres-, -Solo soy linda eh?- se pone frente a mi y mueve su plot frente a mi rostro lo cual hace que mi miembro se ponga completamente alegre, -Ven creo sigo algo sucia- dice mientras e mete al baño –me ayudas a limpiarme de nuevo-, "no te pases como puede ser posible, otra vez quiere hacerlo, tranquilo Black sabes que tu también" me voy al baño con ella, al entrar ella ya esta en la regadera se ve tan caliente bajo el agua, -Oh si viniste te estaba esperando…necesito que me ayudes a limpiar aquí- me dice mientras con sus cascos me enseña su intimidad, me acerco y empiezo a lamer su intimidad sabe muy bien, -Vamos limpia bien-, aumento la velocidad y escucho ligeros gemidos de su parte, meto un poco mi lengua y la muevo rápidamente hasta que siento un chorro mojado sobre mi rostro y se que no es agua solamente, -Oh co..como le hiciste para limpiarme tan..rapido-, -Un pequeño truco jejeje- de repente me atrapa y empieza a acariciar mi miembro con su casco, -Es mi turno de limpiarte- ella acaricia mi miembro con uno de su cascos y con el otro mis alas que ahora están muy extendidas, -Yo también se un truco para limpiarte- pasa su casco por mis alas mientras me acaricia rápido de repente siento un ataque de placer que nunca había sentido cuando ella toca un punto de mis alas –Es el punto A, o el punto G de tus alas como quieras decirlo- lo vuelte a tocar y de repente me libero de manera muy fuerte y caigo jadeando muchas veces, -Ahora ya estas limpio- se sale de la regadera dejándome ahí, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan me termino de bañar y me salgo, me seco muy bien y me voy a la sala –Muchas gracias por todo pero debo seguir mi camino-, -Vamos lindo me tienes que dejar si tan bien que nos la hemos pasado, hagamos algo te invito a cenar-, cruzamos la mirada, no se que me pasa pero al verla a los ojos me derite el corazón y hace que caiga en su trampa…. Me estoy enamorando de ella y creo ella de mi, una cita no hara daño –Esta bien pero yo pagare por lo menos la mitad, ella suspira y después de un rato dice –Esta bien pagaras la propina- me da un beso rápido y sale de la casa. Al cabo de un rato llegamos a un restaurante que no conocía y la veo hablar con un mesero después viene y me dice –Vamos a nuestra mesa te parece-, accedo con la cabeza y nos sentamos en una mesa en medio de la gran sala, =Muy buenas noches soy Dinner Fine y sere su mesero esta noche=, no se como sucedió o por que pero ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo –Una pizza de peperoni y champiñones por favor-, nos quedamos viendo y después de un largo silencio incomodo dice –Asi que te gusta la pizza eh-, -Mucho sobre todo de champiñones-….esa noche fue especial por que desde ese accidente supe que ya nada seria igual, pasamos largo rato platicando acerca de nuestros gustos, de alguno que otro chiste, pero yo siempre intentando ocultar mi pasado, intentando encontrar un futuro mejor y creo lo he encontrado, mi futuro será a su lado.

FIN CAPITULO 2

Lishto otro capitulo mas, espero les este gustando como les dije en el pasado este esta basado en un rol que he hecho con una gran chica que considero mi mejor amiga, si estas leyendo esto Saski muchas gracias por mantener este rol conmigo (todavía seguimos el rol asi que esta será una historia continua).


End file.
